The Scorpios
The Scorpios '''is a stable consisting of ''Borderlands 2 ''characters Assassin Wot, Assassin Oney, Assassin Reeth and Assassin Rouf. The four do not currently compete together in one company, with Wot and Oney working for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment while Rouf and Reeth work for Fiction Wrestling Entertainment under its' developmental brand, FTR. Wot also competes by himself in WWE: Animated, while Oney wrestles alone for Global Pride Wrestling. Background * '''Formation: February 2014 * Companies: (Currently) FWE (FTR), WWE: Animated, GPW, (Formerly) UWE * Series: Borderlands * Combined weight: 467 lbs. (Wot and Oney) * Status: Active * Allies: Young Ben Tennyson, Ivan Drago (Wot), General HB-02 (Oney) * Rivals: '''Ben Tennyson (Wot), Jimmy Hopkins, Deadpool (Oney) * '''Twitter: @YouWotMate? (Wot); @Judge_Oney (Oney), @RhymesWithTeeth (Reeth), @RoufAssassin (Rouf) History Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Draft, Debut, and Release (2015) During the 2015 Fiction Wrestling Draft, Wot and Oney were selected in Round 1 by UWE, making them the first over-all pick of the Draft; this makes it the second time a tag team is the first over-all pick in the Draft, with the first time being Twisted Villainy last year. Oney made his official UWE debut on the first week of August in the Deadly Games Tournament, facing Hope The Hedgehog in a brutal Falls Count Anywhere match in the first round, Oney, albeit being dominant through-out the match, lost to the veteran after a Dose of Light to the back of the head. Wot made his official debut, instead, answering Korruption's Open Challenge two weeks later alongside Oney; the duo once again put on a good showing, but ultimately lost to Korruption due to Sareena's interference. After a series of matches, including a Triple Threat Tables match for the UWE Duos Championship, the duo was unceremoniously released by the company. Fiction Wrestling Entertainment FTR (2017 - Present) Assassins Reeth and Rouf have officially been signed to FWE since mid-2017, with the duo currently reporting to FTR. Following the company's near bankruptcy, they were amongst the very few developmental talents to not abandon the company. Perhaps as a reward for their loyalty, several rumors circulated in August 2018 that indicated the two would have been called up following CrashDay XIV. WWE: Animated Wot's Debut, Feud with Ben Tennyson (2013) Global Pride Wrestling Oney's Debut, Horizon Championship Chase, X-Weight Champion and Feud with Deadpool and Hopkins (2016 - Present) In Wrestling The four have different wrestling styles, which set them apart: Wot combines grappling with technical-based and high-speed wrestling. Oney relies on his strength and surprising amount of agility. Reeth combines the high-risk, high-reward of high-flying with stiff, strike-based attacks. And Rouf is an all-around grappler, capable of using strength, speed, agility, and technical skills. As a tag team, Wot and Oney share their brand of wrrestling with that of many past and present tag teams: brains and brawns, with Wot being the former, and Oney the latter. Rouf and Reeth, on the other hand, tend to perform a type of tag team wrestling that favours the other: Rouf throws Reeth at their opponents during many double-team maneuvers, and can knock down the heavier ones, while Reeth tends to tire out physically, and mentally, their opponents, allowing Rouf to rest and/or to come in at the right moment to cause massive amounts of damage. Double Team Finishers * K.O.K - Killer of Killers (Falling Powerbomb by Oney dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker by Wot) * Buzzard Crash (Giant Swing by Oney into a Punt Kick by Wot) * Morningstar ''(Running Lariat (Oney)/Chop Block (Wot) Combination) Entrance Themes * '"Hunt You Down" '''by Saliva (UWE; August, Week 3 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Multiverse's Draft * First Draftees (2015) Fiction Wrestling Entertainment WWE: Animated Global Pride Wrestling *GPW X-Weight Champion - 1-time (Oney) Trivia Category:Tag Teams Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables